The present invention concerns a procedure for regulating the fat content of milk and cream. A centrifuge separates whole milk into high-fat cream and non-fat milk. Controls maintain the composition of the high-fat cream leaving the centrifuge constant. Other controls add high-fat cream to the non-fat milk to make standardized milk and non-fat milk to the high-fat cream to make standardized cream.
A similar procedure is known from Austrian Patent 378 103. Some of the standardized milk is added to the cream to adjust its fat content. Standardized milk must still often be produced with different fat contents. Resetting the machinery for a different fat content engages appropriate controls in the standardized-milk sequence. Since the fat content of the standardized milk added to the cream also changes, the controls that regulate that portion must also be active to ensure that the fat content of the cream remains constant. This interaction on the part of the controls eventually leads to instable regulation and accordingly to variations in the fat contents in both portions.